The Legend of Zelda: The Shadow of Fate
by Kurohoshiko
Summary: The Hero of Time is no more than a shadow to the people of Hyrule now. Zelda must succeed her father in the throne, and she must soon find a husband. Her memories of Link are haunting her, she begins to search for him. Read and Review, Please.
1. Prologue:: Searching The Shadows

_Zelda: The Shadow of Fate_

_"The Hero of Time... The Hero... I remember him now... I remember him everyday. He is in my dreams. He... saved us all... But... Where did he go? Where did he go to after he saved us? No one has seen him... I want to thank... him... Link, you are no more than a shadow to this people now... Where has fate taken you?"_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Zelda. If I did, it wouldn't be _fan_fiction, nor would I even bother my time with fanfiction...

**Inspiration: **Basically, um, life isn't the best right now. So I'm taking out stress by writing!

**Prologue:: **_Searching the Shadows:_

"My darling, Zelda, I've bad news," the maidservant said from the door.

The princess turned from her vanity and looked to the door. "What has happened?" she asked.

Struggling to find the words, the maidservant fumbled with her apron. "Your father, he passed on in the night," she said.

The comb the princess had held dropped to the floor. She stood, and walked rather calmly to her father's room. He lay there, like a stone. Kneeling next to his body, the princess whispered, "Father, I love you. I hope that you find a more peaceful place. I... I promise to make you proud of us, proud of we Hylians."

The king had died in his sleep. The Royal Guard had not yet done the research to find out how he had died. Knowing that she would recieve the crown, the princess held her head high. Boldly, she walked into the throne room.

"My good people, you have come to see my father. I will not be able to grant you this right. His majesty, my father, died in the night," the princess announced, "Do not worry, my people, for you still will be heard."

Then a woman walked towards the princess. "Your Highness," the woman began and paused for a long moment, "excuse me, Your Majesty, I must tell you. Your father was a great man. He helped the people through hard times. I at least, am proud to say that your father was once King of Hyrule." The woman then bowed to the princess, and then walked back into the crowd.

"Thank you, thank you for your kind words. I am not aware if it is right for you to call me "Majesty" though," the princess replied to the woman.

A man spoke now, "Will you not become our Queen?"

Zelda was shocked at these words. Her entire life, she had simply been the princess. Were the people so confident in her ability to rule? Was she even able to rule?

"My people, do you truly wish me to be your Queen?" she asked.

"Who would not want such a Queen?" was said by another man, "I for one would want the crown to stay in your family. I raise my hand in favor of the Princess Zelda, may she become Queen of Hyrule." The man rose his hand. Hands began to raise up all throughout the entire throne room. The doors of the throne room were opened. Five young men ran outside, stopping every person they saw. The people they spoke to began to raise their hands.

"Look out the window! Look at the town!" a boy yelled inside the throne room.

Zelda approached one of the large windows. It looked as if the entire market stopped and rose their hand in approval of her.

The Sage of Light, Rauru, walked into the throne room. "My dear, Princess Zelda, it seems that _you_ are the Queen of Hyrule," he smiled as he stood right before her.

When Zelda turned to the throne, she saw her maidservant standing next to it, holding the crown.

"Are you ready to become the Queen of Hyrule, Zelda?" Rauru asked.

"I am ready. I am ready to become the Queen of Hyrule, as my mother once was," Zelda said, loudly and clearly.

Rauru placed a hand on her shoulder. He then said, "sit on the throne, and all Hyrule will watch you become their Queen."

Millions of thoughts ran through Zelda's head. Slowly, she approached the throne. As she stood right in front of it, all of Hyrule held its breath.

Zelda took her seat upon the throne. Rauru held the crown, he placed it on top of her head.

"You are grown up now, my dear. It is no longer appropriate to be called "Your Highness". You are the Queen of all Hyrule, Your Majesty," Rauru said.

One would think, that the night after accepting the crown of a kingdom, one would stay up the whole night thinking of his or her kingdom. Zelda however, did not. Many, many thoughts crossed her mind in a short period of time. A single picture, a single person, stood prominent in her mind.

_'The woman... what was it she said earlier... "He helped the people through hard times."... My father, yes he did... He had help though... That boy... The green... **He** was the one... **He **helped us, **he** saved us all. The Hero of Time... **The Hero**... I remember him now... I remember him everyday. He is in my dreams. He... saved us all... But... Where did he go? Where did he go to after he saved us? No one has seen him... I want to thank... him... Link, you are no more than a shadow to this people now... Where has fate taken you? Please... Please let me find you'_

Zelda's maidservant slowly opened the door to check on her. She had walked in just as Zelda has drifted off into sleep. "She's so young to be Queen, I wouldn't have been able to be a Queen at fifteen. Poor girl, the people have faith in her, she'll make it through," the maidservant whispered.

The guards hurried into the halls, they had heard someone running. It was an odd hour in the morning for running, most still slept at seven. "Don't worry my guards!" Zelda shouted down the hallway, "It's only me! I'm getting an early start on being Queen!"

"Oh thank goodness, it's only Zelda. I nearly had a panic," one of the older guards said through long breaths.

"I don't know how she's awake so early. If I wasn't working, I'd still be in bed," a younger guard said.

Another sighed, "There's nothing wrong with being energetic in mornings. All it will do is make her more pleasant with the people."

Zelda flung herself around a corner and into the Commander of the Royal Guard's office. "Sir... Sir, I have a favor to ask of you and your men," Zelda gasped in air, "Do you remember the Hero of Time? I want him found. Search every bit of this kingdom. Please, Sir Gallant, find or Hero of Time."

The Commander looked at her as if she were insane. Then he said, "Your Majesty, I am not doubting you, but please explain yourself."

"I want him found! The Hero of Time, surely you remember him! Link, the boy who wore green, who played the Ocarina, who saved us all from Ganondorf!" she went on.

"Yes, I remember him. What reason do you have for finding him? Is there a danger to the kingdom we don't know of?" Sir Gallant questioned.

"There is no danger that I know of. I want you to find him. My friend, I want you to find my friend. I want him to see me as Queen. Please, I _must_ see _him_. I _must_. Please, search the kingdom, the water, the volcano. Search for our Hero, search the shadows."

**This is the end of the prologue, Searching the Shadows. I hope I write more, and I hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter One:: Into the Darkness

_Zelda: The Shadow of Fate_

_"Link is in grave danger."_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Zelda. If I did, it wouldn't be _fan_fiction, nor would I even bother myself with fanfiction...

**Inspiration: **The song, The Best of Me, by The Starting Line. It is an awesome song. I love the vocals, they actually have a melody, harmony, and the lyrics are very cool.

**Chapter One:: **_Into the Darkness:_

Looking out at the moon, Zelda sat in her room. Her own soldiers were tredding through the darkness. They had been told to march off as soon as possible. One group would begin to search in Kakariko Village, the other would begin at Lon Lon Ranch. Restless, the soldiers wondered about their Queen's reasoning as to why they had to find Link.

"I should be sleeping right now!" a soldier complained, "Why does she send us out so late?"

An older man, one of the Captains answered, "Do you not see the look in her eyes when she speaks of him? It is the very same look you have when you are talking of the pretty girls in town. She is in love with the Hero. It's in plain sight. Now that she is Queen, she will have to marry eventually, she'll take her chances with the Hero."

"Does she really? I hadn't noticed anything about her, when she talks about the Hero," the first soldier said.

"Yes, she really does. Now, we must begin to pay attention to what is going on in the darkness," the Captain said.

The soldier turned to look up towards the castle. He wondered how Zelda would have fallen for the Hero. The Hero had disappeared at least two years ago. Rarely was he mentioned in a conversation, unless you spoke with a sage.

_'It's odd. Suddenly I feel some odd kind of bond, with him. I can feel him, I know that he's still in Hyrule, somewhere... Link, if you can hear me, somehow, where ever it is you are. Then please, please let my soldiers find you,' _were the closing thoughts of Zelda. She fell into a deep sleep, one of which many fear. Not so deep as death, but deep enough that a nightmare can grip you so fiercly that you would wish you were dead.

"_Wake up. Wake up, my dear. Queen of Hyrule, I must tell you something. Something I know that you will want to know..." a kindly voice spoke, as Zelda woke. "Do not worry, all is safe, my dear. You know me, and you know me well. You may trust me. You can also trust my friend._

_Zelda's eyes creaked open, as if she woke from a deep sleep. Sitting on her bed was a woman. Standing next to her bed was a girl. Both of whom had green hair. _

_"How dare you enter my rooms! How did the guards not catch you! What are you doing in my rooms?" Zelda was startled beyond all reason. _

_"We did not pass any guards, silly!" the green-haired girl said. The girl was giggling, as if Zelda had the most distorted face. _

_"What!? How, how could you not pass any guards!? You odd creatures..." Zelda was in a blaze of confusion. 'This... this MUST be a dream! I hope that this is a dream!' Zelda began to pinch herself, realizing that this, was in fact a dream. _

_"I told you, my dear, you can trust us. I will not reveal either of our identies. If you think hard enough, you will remember both of us. I have urgent news, this was the only way I could reach you," the woman said clearly, and calmly._

_Zelda then said, "You enter my dreams and disturb me so, just to give me news? I hope that this is truly important."_

_The forest girl began, "It is about my friend! He is your friend too! Link!"_

_"Why Link! Why didn't you simply say so?" Zelda asked._

_"We couldn't get a word in," the woman smirked._

_"Link is in grave danger. I know it is hard to believe, that such a Hero could ever be in danger. He still has the Ocarina of Time, it is important that you be the one to save him. You are the only one who **can. **I can not tell you his exact location. But do as you have already ordered your soldiers. Search the Shadows. You must search in every single one, and search for the clues of the others who effect Fate," the woman said, "I can't tell you any more than that. It is simply the clue of one. There are two others who effect Fate, find them."_

_The woman and girl slowly began to fade from Zelda's vision. Then Zelda's vision slowly returned to reality, as she awoke._

The rooster began to crow; it was dawn. Zelda jumped from her bed, she needed to ride. Now that it had become her task to find, and to save Link, she had to catch up with her soldiers, and group them together. As she ran through the palace, many servants stared at her. She hurried to the stables.

"Sir! Stablemaster! I need my horse and five more ready in two hours, please! Thank you very much sir, I'll be back then!" Zelda had given the orders. Thankfully the stablemaster was awake enough to hear them in the loft.

Zelda ran quickly back to her room. She dressed herself, and packed a few things. Then she hurried down to the Commander's office. Servants still stared at her as she went around the palace halls.

She burst into his office, not minding her own business. "Sir, I need five men. I'm going to join the soldiers who are searching for the Hero. In my stead, while I am absent, the girl, Malon, from Lon Lon Ranch will take care of all things I would normally take care of. I can not explain to you why I am going to help them search. Nor will I listen to any protesting my leaving, it is purely something I must do," she spit out, seemingly in one breath.

_AN: I apologize for these things:... the shortness of the chapter, the LATENESS of the chapter, and the abrupt ending.... I hadn't checked the email I have up for this account in a while and BOOM 7 reviews!!! More than I've EVER gotten on one chapter... So I just scuried to write SOMETHING, I had to you know... But now I seem to have a small form of writer's block. sigh. It will be gone soon, don't worry. I will write again!!!_


	3. Chapter Two:: Meeting The Light

_Zelda: The Shadow of Fate_

_"Your Highness, we will fight for your cause as long as it is just."_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Zelda. If I did, it wouldn't be _fan_fiction, now would it?

**Inspiration: **The fact that I've written so little lately! I apologize for that fact, and I hope you like this Chapter.

**Chapter Two: **_Meeting the Light:_

Zelda stood next to her mare. She was a beautiful horse, pure white in color. Zelda spoke, "Fiona, my horse, I'm guiding into something dangerous. I'm guiding you where there is no light. Where there may be little or no hope for us. Where the shadows are full of darkness and immortal fear. Whether we live, or die, you are the kindest, most trustworthy horse I've ever known."

The mare whinnied, as if she understood. Five men came towards the Queen, already on their mounts. They had been chosen to go along with her. Their strength could nearly rival that of the Hero himself.

"Your Highness," the one in the lead said. He jumped off of his warhorse, and bowed to her. The others followed suit.

"Sir, there is no need for you to bow to me. While we go on in this journey, to find our Hero, we are equals. You are dressed in armor, so am I. You wield a sword, so do I. You fight for me, I fight for my Hero. There is no need for bowing," Zelda told them.

"My Queen you are more beautiful with a sword and courage than you are sitting on your throne," one of the men said.

Zelda smiled, "Thank you, Sir. You all know my name. Please, tell me yours."

The lead soldier was the first to speak, "I am Jerron, a Captain in your army. I knew your father well, and fought for him with all my strength. I will do the same for you."

The man who had complimented Zelda spoke next, "My name is Zathia. Equal in rank to Jerron, I will unsheathe my blade whenever you say so."

A stumpy man with a scar across his face stepped forward. "My lady, I am Keife. I am the leader of the second cavalry. I would gladly put my life in your hands," he said, as he seemed to be inspecting Fiona.

An older gentleman began to speak, "I am Tarril, I grew up with your father. He was a good man. He trusted me with his life on many occasions, and so I trust this fine group of men. You have your work cut out for you, my lady."

"Forgive Zakary," Jerron said, "He is young and shy. He is one of the hardest working knights we have. I know he will dedicate his sword to you."

The last of the men stepped out from behind the others. He was young, probably the same age as Zelda herself.

"I thank you all. Please, let us be on our way now?" she paused, "We will stop by the Lon Lon Ranch first. Malon is to perform my duties while I am away. I know the sound of a farm girl doing this is not good. She's strong and smart though and I believe in her."

"Let's go then," Jerron said.

The group mounted their steeds. They went through the gates into the city, and uproar began. Many shouts of "Where are you leaving to?" or "Good luck" were heard.

The shouts were incredibly loud but the group rode through the crowd calmly and quietly.

Tarril whispered to Zakary, "Keep going. Don't be nervous." The knight had slowed his horse's pace a great deal. He sped up when Tarril spoke to him.

Finally they reached the bridge. It had seemed like half a day going through the town. The drawbridge lowered, and they went onto Hyrule Field.

"Well we've taken the first few steps of leaving home," Zelda said, "I saw that you were nervous Zakary, don't worry about the people. They've had rough times lately, and I think they worry for their kingdom."

The boy nodded in understanding.

When they approached the entrance to the Ranch it was nearly dark. They were greeted by Talon, "'Ey there! Princess 'ave you come to see Malon?"

Zelda got down and came toward the friendly rancher. "Sir I am no longer Princess. I am sorry to say, but my father passed on a few nights ago. I am going on a great journey. I need to speak with Malon," Zelda said.

"Why then highness, I will go and get 'er," Talon hurried off into one of the buildings.

The redheaded girl ran out of the stable. "Zelda! I'm so sorry to hear about your father!" she said. Malon gave the Queen a quick hug, and backed up to take a look at her.

"I was sorry to hear of it too. You've grown since we last saw each other. It was so long ago," Zelda smiled.

"It was _so_ long ago. I know you will make a good ruler," Malon said, "You're strong. Tell me of this epic journey you're leaving on."

Zelda began, "Last night I had a dream, it was more of a vision really. Two strange green haired people were in it. One of which, one had oddly green skin. They told me, they said The Hero of Time was in peril."

"Green haired? Was one of them possibly of the forest?" Malon asked.

"They could have been. The dream was so hazy and odd. I have to save the Hero," Zelda told her.

"What do you need my service for?" Malon was confused.

Zelda took in a deep breath, "While I am away, I would like you to do my duties to the people. They know who you are, and they depend on you for milk and food already. If I make you my heir for the time being, they will trust you because they trust me. I know it's a shock-"

Malon stood in awe of what she had just heard Zelda utter. 'I am expected to take on this duty, to be the heir to the Queen while she went on a perilous journey? Zelda may not even come back, and then, then _I _would become the Queen of all Hyrule,' Malon thought.

"Please, do this for me. I will repay you the favor, right now I must be going," Zelda pleaded.

"I don't know if I can accept this. It's just so quick and so important," Malon said stiffly.

Silence fell upon them for a long held moment.

"I can tell you really need this. I could tell all that time ago that you really needed him. You still do. I'll do this for you, Zelda," Malon announced.

Zelda gave Malon a brief hug. Then mounted her horse saying, "I thank you with all of my heart. This does mean that much to me."

"I'll head to the palace tomorrow. Good Luck," Malon said. Those were the last words they would exchange for a very long time.

Zelda and her soldiers left the ranch. The group rode towards the woods, where they would begin their search.

_AN:A rushed chapter, but a chapter at that. Not to be rude in any fashion, but some people don't understand how little time I have to do this. J I appreciate the reviews VERY much, and I would love to continue getting them. Just understand that… I'm in high school, on the crew team, which means I don't come back home until 5 everyday, and I get no Saturday- carwashes and regattas are on Saturdays. By the time you get home at 5, you're dead and have a crap load of homework to do. I do sincerely apologize for every late chapter. I'm trying as best as I can._


End file.
